


Insecurities

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: You and Wade have been partners in crime for some time now. The two of you know everything about each other, (Or do you?) but there’s one thing you kept secret from him: how you’ve never really loved yourself and your body. Being a larger girl, you never felt comfortable in your own skin, and you’d hate for Wade to know that you felt this way, so you feigned confidence. That is, until something brings your walls crashing down to the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a topic really close to home with me, so it was actually kinda hard to write, so I hope it turned out better than I’m thinking it did. Hope you enjoy!

It was another job, like any other night. You and Deadpool had been hired to snatch a stolen something or other by some rich ass dude who wouldn’t bother to do it himself. The industrial section of the city was dark and silent, the only light came from the waxing moon and the single lamp post down the block. 

You and Wade were crouched around a corner of a building, peeking out at the warehouse where the stupid thingamajig was supposed to be hidden away under lock and key, oh and roughly 50 guards. What the hell was this thing? Why do you need guards for something like this? Oh well. 

“Okay, you take the 25 on the left, I’ll take the 24 on the right and “unload” on that cute one on the 2nd floor balcony, if you know what I mean, cuz goddamn that ass is fiiiiiinnneee” Wade whispered to you, and you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not so you rolled your eyes.

“Wilson. Control yourself.”

“Aww, Y/N, you’re no fun.”

“We’re not here for fun, we’re here so we can get the damn thing and get paid,” you replied. “Come on, let’s move.” 

You earned a light sigh from Wade, “Fine, but if I don’t get a blowjob from him, you’re gonna have to take his place instead later.”

“Shut the fuck up,” you said, scoffing and laughing at the same time as you took point towards the building, staying to the shadows.

The next few minutes consisted of deafening gunshots, screams of pain, and being sprayed with other people’s blood. Then you saw it, sitting under a glass box was the thing you murdered 50 guards for: an… ancient Roman helmet? What? All this for a fucking helmet? 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” your masked partner said in annoyance as he stepped up to the glass case, removing it with ease and tossing it to the ground where it shattered. 

“I’d be careful with that if I were you,” came a deep voice from across the room. Someone had walked in silently and stepped into the light of the room, revealing the face of a man with black hair, a five o’clock shadow, and an MMA fighter’s physique; the perfect casting for an evil movie villain. “That helm is more powerful than you can imagine.” 

You rolled your eyes “And somebody here isn’t smart enough to figure out that they’d have a higher chance of living if they got out of the building that has the two people that just killed 50 guards inside,” you said, raising your firearm to him like he was just another bullet to be wasted.

The man was unphased by your threat and flicked his wrist, the helmet flying to his hands like a dog on command. Goddamn telekinetics. “Then you have no idea who I am or what this is, then? Amusing,” he said with a light chuckle as he lowered the metal onto his head. “You see, this helmet allows the wearer to see his enemy’s worst fears and most private insecurities.” 

You and Wade both blinked in disbelief, that was until the man grinned wickedly.

“Ahh, Mr. Wilson. I’m surprised of you. For one to cut themselves off from everyone, yet is so afraid of being alone. Tsk Tsk. You are a conundrum,” the man laughed, earning a small gulp from Wade before he growled angrily.

You looked at your partner and furrowed your brow as you blinked. Wade? Afraid of being alone? That couldn’t be right.

“And Miss L/N. You’re right to think the way you do. How could anyone love someone who’s more whale than woman? Someone who could never be thin enough to be beautiful,” he spat, every word felt like a red hot knife to your gut.

Wade shook with fury beside you “SHUT UP YOU FUCKER!” he shouted at him, firing his pistols with such ferocity while you stood there numbly. How could he have known that? How did he know you had said almost those exact words to yourself not a few days ago? 

You could hear him laugh as he fought Wade “Seems like the two of you are birds of a feather. You’re afraid of being alone because of your face, she’s afraid of being alone because of her body. Well, at least you’ll have each other, in a way.” 

“Leave Y/N alone you asshat!” Wade yelled as he quickly dropped his guns and unsheathed his katanas, decapitating the asshole while he laughed wickedly, his grin still on his face as his head hit the floor. Wade pulled off the helm angrily and kicked the guy’s head like a soccer ball into and through one of the windows with a loud craaash. He then turned towards you and hurriedly ran to embrace you. “Hey, hey don’t listen to him Y/N,” he said softly, but you pulled away from him gently. 

“Let’s just get out of here,” you said, turning away and walking out, Wade on your heels silently, for once.

You got back to the apartment you and Wade shared and went straight to your room, shutting the door behind you. You managed to go the whole time it took the two of you to get back without a single tear, and you continued the pattern until you started to peel off your armored suit. Your fingers shook as you pulled it all off to reveal the soft skin underneath. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, just a sports bra and undies covering you. Tears began to roll off your cheeks as you gazed at the person in the reflection you loathed so much. Your stomach wasn’t toned and sculpted like you wished it was, and it remained round no matter how much you tried to suck it in. Your arms were soft and there was no gap between your thighs. You hated it all. You never felt thin enough to call yourself beautiful, and no one else seemed to think so either. Sure, your mom would call you beautiful, but mothers are obligated to tell their children things like that. You fell to your knees and sobbed on the floor, curling into a shaking ball of tears. 

Wade knocked quietly on the door before he opened it. He peeked his head through, he’d obviously used the short amount of time you guys had been home to change into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, since his suit was now covered in blood. He looked around your room until he saw you huddled on the floor beside your mirror “Y/N? Oh god, Y/N!” he said kneeling down beside you and pulling you into his arms gently. “Shh, shh, please don’t cry Y/N, I hate seeing you cry. Don’t think about that assmuncher, okay? Y/N, look at me.”

You sniffled and wiped your eyes with your hand as you slowly raise your head to look at him. “Y/N, you’re a goddess, okay? You’re an absolute fucking goddess and you’re beautiful and gorgeous and smart and hilarious and a complete badass in every way, I don’t want you to think anything different than that. Please don’t think of yourself badly, you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of you hating the way you look the way I do to myself. Just… Please don’t okay because… Because I fucking love you okay? I love you Y/N, every inch and every part of you.”

You looked at him in shock. He- he what? “Wade… I love you too,” you said just before you felt his scarred lips on yours. You grabbed the front of his hoodie in balled fists as the two of you kissed, only pulling away when you needed air. He picked you up and crawled onto the bed until the two of you were under the covers where you snuggled up to him with his arms around you lovingly. You laid your head on his chest and looked up at him.

“Wade?”

“Hmm?”

“If I’m not allowed to think I’m ugly, then neither are you. You’re gorgeous too, and you always will be, especially to me,” you said with a smile and another kiss to his lips.

He smiled back to you when you pulled away “So you actually love this testicle with teeth?” he laughed.

You punched him in the arm with a chuckle “Yes, I do love you, asshole.”


End file.
